Perfect World
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Tu solo deseabas un mundo perfecto, un mundo hermoso, ese deseo siempre lo he tenido a tu par, pero desde que te fuiste mi mundo no es perfecto. Tu te fuiste y mi mundo cayo ante mi, tu hacías que fuese perfecto. Participa en: ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


**_Disclamer: _**Nada me pertenece, solo la trama.

**_Advertencias: _**Slash, Perfectworldshipping, MPREG

**_Nota 1: _**Creo que me descalificaran, y lo mas triste es mi mejor escrito en el fandom.

_**Nota 2:**_ Este fic, participa, en Bonus 1, del Forum: Los DexHolders del Prof Oak, me toco la tematica Dramatica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perfect World <em>**

* * *

><p>—… <em>Yo lo conozco demasiado bien y estoy seguro que él no es malo.<em> — Esa frase recorría en la cabeza del profesor Augustine recordado aquella frase, aquella esperanza que tuvo acerca de Lysandre, además de otros recuerdos de aquel hombre pelirrojo que solo deseaba un mundo perfecto.

* * *

><p>Augustine siempre fue un joven que intentaba ser siempre un ejemplo, tanto como para él como para los demás, pero nunca se le olvidara un hecho que marco su vida, este suceso ocurrió mientras el estudiaba, para lograr ser el Profesor, él deseaba tanto eso, se podría decir que era un poco anti-social pero siempre tendría una mano para brindar.<p>

Ese día en peculiar, mientras tomaba un café e iba rumbo a su casa, tropezó, con algo o mejor dicho alguien, esta persona solo lo vio como un ser significante, ni lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, solo lo vio como al más horrendo de los Feebas.

— Yo, yo, este lo siento. — Finalizo Augustine muy avergonzado, se notaba que este hombre tenía poder, solo faltaba ver de donde había salido la Boutique de Kalos, agradecía a Arceus y a los demás que no mancho al hombre, apenas tenía dinero para costearse sus estudios.

Aun después de la disculpa el hombre, que tenía una melena roja que bien podría ser comparada con la d un Pyroar y una barba que le daba un aire de inteligencia, y una ropa que le daba una imagen de alguien millonario, no se inmuto, Augustine no supo si sentirse ofendido o no.

Aun en el suelo Augustine se levanto y le dio la espalda, y le pidió a Arceus nunca más volver a encontrarse a ese hombre.

* * *

><p>El tiempo paso, y Augustine, empezó a ganar fama como uno de los Profesores más jóvenes que se hubieran graduado claro después de la Profesora Juniper, el amaba su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo le había dado frutos, era feliz con su vida, un trabajo magnifico, una casa hermosa y uno que otro gustito por aquí y por allá.<p>

— Ya me retiro Profesor. — Comento su asistente quien había entregado a su oficina, sacando de sus pensamientos a Augustine.

— Si está bien, Sina, puedes irte. — Comento el Profesor dándole una sonrisa.

— Gracias. — Comento esta.

El Profesor, decidió que era hora de irse, Ciudad Lumínica no era demasiado peligrosa pero siempre había uno que otro rufián, y bueno el no era demasiado bueno en las batallas, tomo sus tres Pokebolas y su nuevo prototipo de la Pokedex.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros salió de su Laboratorio, iba a tomar un taxi, pero recordó que no tenía demasiado dinero y su casa estaba hasta en ciudad Lavarre, entonces decidió caminar, recorrió el Boulevard hasta llegar a la entrada de la ruta, odiaba cruzar la ruta catorce, odiaba esos pantanos con los que uno se encontraba, bueno no le temía la verdad odiaba era a cualquier Pokémon fantasma, cuando fue pequeño siempre tuvo un pequeño trauma del cual no quería hablar.

El hombre había terminado de cruzar la ruta, amaba su Ciudad Natal, simplemente era encantadora, vio el gimnasio y luego volteo sintió algo, vio a un hombre que estaba saliendo de la ruta, y luego recordó fue ese hombre, aquel de hace dos años, se empezó poner nervioso, no sabía que provocaba ese hombre en él, no podía estar, cerca se empezó a mover y llego a su casa, y cerro.

Odiaba a ese hombre ni en sus sueños lo dejaba en paz, no entendía a que se debía, era algo extraño, tal vez debería preguntarle a alguien.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, se puso su ropa usual, unos jeans negros, una camisa purpura y su bata blanca, salió de su hogar, simplemente atravesó el puente y llego donde vivía su amiga de la infancia Valerie, al llegar toco la puerta, y la líder de la ciudad, abrió y lo vio, termino de abrir la puerta y dejo entrar a su mejor amigo.<p>

— Buenos días Agustine. — Dijo con su melodiosa voz la chica.

— Buenos días Valerie. — Devolvió este, y beso su mano.

— ¿A qué debo la visita, de un hombre tan encantador? — Pregunto esta soltando una suave risa.

— Veras, tengo un problema… — Con esta frase empezó a relatar desde el incidente y lo de ayer, solo tuvo dos encuentros con ese hombre y lo ponía nervioso.

— Entonces, tú dices, ver a este hombre que esta siempre pero a la vez no está. — Valerie empezó a pensar. — Deberías hablarle.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, deberías conocerlo, creo que necesitas un amigo hombre, y tu subconsciente busca eso y o encontró perfecto.

— Espera, ¿Cómo crees eso? — Pregunto Augustine a su amiga.

— Porque, tienes pocos amigos y esos pocos en realidad son mujeres. — Termino la chica, y el Profesor se dio cuenta que era cierto y seguiría la corazonada de la chica.

Salió luego de despedirse y cruzo el mismo puente, al cruzarlo su mirada azul se topo con un azul más oscuro.

— Dis… — No pudo terminar la oración, ya que el mayor le hizo un gesto de que se callara.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto con una voz suave y algo ronca.

— Yo, este me llamo Agustine Sycamore. — Respondió este y luego estiro s mano la cual este acepto y la beso.

* * *

><p>Valerie tenía razón o eso creía Augustine, luego de unos meses Lysandre, se volvió su amigo, lo llegaba a visitar iban a cafés y también habían ido a visitar todo Kalos, si se habían vuelto inseparables.<p>

— Bonjour, Augustine. — Saludo el pelirrojo entrando a la oficina de su amigo, para descubrir que este estaba dormido en su escritorio como siempre, sonrió su amigo podía ser muy trabajador en un mal sentido, tal vez lo de la mega evolución era un gran misterio, pero no tanto para morir por él, tal vez el mundo no es perfecto pero con Agustine todo lo era.

* * *

><p>Ambos habían decidido ir a comer a Le Wow, un buen restaurante y una deliciosa comida.<p>

— Dime Agustine… — El mayor llamo su atención pero fue interrumpida por un ruido que hubo en lo que parecía ser la cocina.

— FUERA, MALDITO PILLO. — Gritaba el Chef quien estaba golpeando al pobre e indefenso Pokémon, el Pokémon en cuestión se veía sucio y muy maltratado, cuales fuesen las razones para su estado, Lysandre no iba permitir tanta deshonra, se paro y detuvo a lo que parecía ser el cocinero.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Pregunto Lysandre calmado aun abrazando al pequeño.

— Pero no veo que hizo arruina… — El hombre callo al ver demasiada furia en esos orbes.

— No me importa, y todo mundo se enterara de esto y no dude que yo Lysandre hare cualquier cosa para cerrar este restaurante. — Dijo el pelirrojo, luego se inco y vio que el Pokémon parecía tenerle miedo el estiro una mano y este dudo un poco pero aun así confió en el.

Lysandre salió arrullando al Pokémon en sus brazos y Agustine lo siguió.

— Perdona por arruinar nuestra cena. — Comento Lysandre.

— No importa, lo que hiciste ahí vale más que cualquier cena. — Comento Agustine con una suave sonrisa. — Sabes odio que allá personas en este mundo así… — Dijo el Profesor, intentando romper el silencio.

— ¿Sabes porque esta así? — Pregunto Lysandre luego de esa pregunta, para enseñarle al Pokémon, cuyo pelaje era gris, delgado y pequeño.

— Es un Eevee. — Contesto este para ver bien su pelaje dándose cuenta que era diferente. — Lo abandono su familia…

— ¿Por qué?

— Veras cuando un Pokémon, es diferente a su manada, lo rechazan lo hacen a un lado o incluso los matan…

— Pero…

— Si pero aun así ellos merecen el mismo amor que cualquiera. — Termino Augustine, dándose cuenta que habían terminado frente a la Torre Lumínica.

— Sabes es hermosa. — Comento Lysandre.

— Si, es una cachorra muy tierna. — Dijo el pelinegro quien la había abrazado.

— No, me refiero a la noche. — Susurro Lysandre.

— Ahhh. — Comento desentendido el Profesor.

— Hace mucho que te quería decir algo Augustine, mi amado amigo. — Anuncio el mayor. — Lentamente se acerco y le susurro al oído una frase que volvería a marcar la vida de Augustine. — Je l`aime — Mientras decía esto se le acerco aun mas, dándole un beso.

* * *

><p>Ya pasado un tiempo habían formalizado su relación, ahora era diferente, ya no eran esas miradas furtivas, si no que ahora eran más intensas.<p>

Cada día se enamoraban más del otro.

* * *

><p>Días, semanas, meses incluso años pasaron y aun así no se aburrían del otro, se besaban se demostraban su amor, ya se lo habían demostrado entre ellos y además de que Agustine tuvo un cuarto momento en la cual su vida fue marcada, donde solo la noche y las estrellas fueron testigos de la unión de dos ser por el sentimiento más puro: Amor.<p>

* * *

><p>Un tiempo después, Lysandre había diseñado un nuevo invento: Holo-Coster, gracias a él era más fácil comunicarse, pero Agustine empezó a preocuparse, su novio a veces venia tarde o no llegaba, a veces salía en escondidas a ver a una tal Malva, pero le reconfortaba el hecho de saber que él nunca le seria infiel.<p>

* * *

><p>Lysandre hacia cosas en escondidas, pero no eran malas el solo quería un mundo perfecto, la gente en este mundo era tan imperfecta, lastimaban, obligaban y herían Pokémons solos por diversión, busco una solución y la encontró, una arma, pero para eso necesitaba buscar secuaces, y fue ahí donde fundó el equipo: Flare.<p>

El solo buscaba la perfección, la vida eterna, eso sería demasiado hermoso, más si estaba junto a su amado.

* * *

><p>Unos meses pasaron, y justo hoy se cumplía un mes de que Lysandre estaba desaparecido, y a Augustine le dolía, no sabía nada de, él, y le tenía una importante noticia que nunca le pudo dar.<p>

En eso oyó su Holo—Coster sonar, y la abrió para oír un mensaje pregrabado, diciendo que cualquier persona estaba a tiempo de salvarse y unirse al Equipo Flare, entonces él se dio cuenta que su amado, era el famoso líder: Fler-De-Lis.

* * *

><p>Corrió y busco algo que le digiera donde estaba, quería que parara pero entonces, entrón, un señor a su oficina, preguntando por él, y cayó en cuenta que ya lo estaba buscando la policía para detenerlo.<p>

Sabía que no podía hacer nada, y en eso entran los niños a los que hace poco les dio un Pokémon y su pokedex.

— Profesor Sycamore, hay que hacer algo. — Soltó Serena, quien era la mayor del grupo, el Profesor no quería hacer caso a la razón pero tuvo que hacer y decirles lo que había encontrado, el no podía ir por su estado, pero tal vez ellos que fueron aprendices de él y su amado lo harían entrar en razón.

—… _Yo lo conozco demasiado bien y estoy seguro que él no es malo. — _Susurro a su aprendices cuando ellos se retiraban, recordó todos esos momentos que paso junto a él y decidió ir donde él cree que estará, Ciudad Rocosa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la ciudad, vio un gran cráter, casas destruidas, y casi media ciudad estaba cerca del agujero, se acerco y vio que parecía una explosión, y fue ahí donde Agustine, recibió el quinto momento que marcaria su vida, porque el mismo sujeto quien le había ido a preguntar, le notifico que su amado estaba muerto.<p>

* * *

><p>— <em>Soñaste con un mundo perfecto, el mío lo era pero ahora ya no lo es porque tú me faltas. — <em>Susurro Agustine, hoy sabia que hacer, lo había decidido y planeado ya sabía que no sufriría, decidió ir a su antigua casa, en ciudad Lavarre, tomo un cuchillo y lo clavo lentamente en su brazo, continuo así resistiendo el dolor sabiendo que estaría pronto con su amado, solo esperaba tener el perdón, y que lo encontraran rápido.

* * *

><p>Termino desangrado en el piso, y al cabo de cinco minutos, entro un hermoso Pokémon, sus colores eran celeste y blanco, había buscado a su querido entrenador desde ciudad Lumínica, y al fin lo encontró, pero era tarde, corrió hasta el gimnasio, y busco ayuda.<p>

* * *

><p>La ayuda no fue mucha, el doctor rápido lo dio por muerto pero aun así palpeo su prominente vientre, pensando que junto con su vida se había llevado la de su bebe, pero no fue así.<p> 


End file.
